Pontos Cardeais OU Rosa dos Ventos
by Lilibeth
Summary: Na festa de Natal, alguns se voltam para o passado, e buscam na Magia Ancestral Celta as respostas às angústias do presente. rnEu sou a Rosa dos Ventos, mas o Norte é sempre o mesmo
1. Norte OU Terra De onde brotam os deuses

Título : Os Pontos Cardeais ou Rosa dos Ventos

Autor : Lilibeth McKeena

Pares : Severus Snape / Luna Lovegood

Censura : PG-13

Gênero : Espiritual

Spoiler : não tem. Algumas personagens podem ser considerados OOC.

Resumo : Na festa de Natal, alguns se voltam para o passado, e buscam na Magia Ancestral Celta as respostas às angústias do presente. O Ritual Wicca do Solstício do Verão apresentado pelos personagens de HP.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Norte (Terra)

"de onde brotam os deuses"

_"Solstício de Inverno, Alban Arthuan (a luz de Arthur) : tempo de inspirar e conceber, de morrer e renascer. O Sol abandona a Terra à sofreguidão da noite, só voltando quando sua violação é completa. As palavras druidas cerimoniais ecoam em seus ouvidos - nus de intenções, como seu corpo gélido - "Liberte-se, oh homem/mulher, do que quer que lhe esteja impedindo o aparecimento da Luz!", seu corpo vibrando em cada nota lembrada, aprendida a duras penas, evocada e invocada nesse momento pela voz retumbante da antiga sacerdotisa : "Esta é a noite do solstício, a mais longa noite do ano. Agora, a escuridão triunfa: no entanto, recua e transforma-se em luz. O fôlego da Natureza está em suspenso: todos aguardam, enquanto dentro do caldeirão o Rei da escuridão é transformado em Criança da Luz. Aguardamos a chegada do amanhecer, quando a grande mãe dará à luz novamente a divina criança do Sol, que é portadora da esperança e da promessa de verão... estamos todos acordados na noite. Giramos a roda para que ela traga a luz. Invocamos o Sol (Sol Invictus) do ventre da noite (vigília)...". _

Fechando com cuidado o decrépito livro de Alta Magia Druida (ah... quantas vidas haviam terminado só para que aquele livro estivesse ali, na Sessão Reservada...), Snape reviu mentalmente se tudo estava de acordo com o que o livro informava. Como rezava o antigo tratado, ele havia se preparado adequadamente durante todo o dia anterior : havia - conforme o preceito antigo - jejuado e disposto o corpo e as vestes para o que precisaria ser feito na noite seguinte. Havia outras formas de fazê-lo, claro, sempre havia mais de uma forma de se imobilizar um hipogrifo : mas ele preferia que fosse feito do jeito antigo. Era a forma mais forte de se captar toda a magia daquela data, e ele ansiava poder conseguir isso, uma vez que fosse na vida. Pelo menos uma vez na vida ele gostaria de fazer algo do jeito certo. Mesmo sendo quem ele era. E agora - depois de tudo feito - teria de conviver durante toda a noite com a sensação de leveza anormal da cabeça, um corpo aparentemente distante dela, comandado por outra entidade. Se a sensação de distanciamento do próprio corpo era horrível, a sensação de plenitude mental o agradava bastante. Mais do que desejaria. Mais do que ousaria, em outra situação.

Mas era preciso prosseguir.

Como se a dor irritante aparentemente presente em seus músculos e nervos fosse algo corpóreo e não fruto da exploração de outras esferas durante o dia anterior, ele se obriga a sair e efetuar a colheita de ervas sagradas na Floresta Proibida : sabe que nessa noite - e somente nesta - elas estarão propícias para a colheita. Pouco importa se seu corpo debilitado reclame cuidados ou descanso, o mais importante é que as ervas sejam colhidas, e colhidas da forma correta. O mais importante sempre estará fora de si. Principalmente hoje.

_Nesta cerimônia do Solstício de Verão a sacerdotisa diz: "Este é o tempo da rosa, florescência e espinho, fragrância e sangue. Agora, neste dia mais longo a luz triunfa e, no entanto, começa a declinar para a escuridão. O Rei Sol amadurecido abraça a Rainha do Verão no amor que é morte, pois ele é tão completo que tudo se dissolve na única canção de êxtase que move os mundos. Portanto, o Senhor da Luz morre para si mesmo e navega através dos mares misteriosos do tempo, buscando a ilha da luz que é o renascimento. Giramos a roda e partilhamos seu destino, pois plantamos as sementes de nossas próprias transformações e, a fim de crescermos, devemos aceitar até mesmo a partida do sol..."_

Sua mente extremamente lúcida recorda as palavras do encantamento enquanto caminha na cálida trilha orvalhada da floresta, parcamente iluminada por uma tímida Lua Nova; embora a noite mal tenha se iniciado, a escuridão do ambiente envolve-o como um manto natural; toda a floresta respira em um ritmo próprio, ao qual ele se força a acompanhar. Continuamente respirando de forma pausada e profunda ele prefere o encantamento e colhe as primeiras ervas, acomodando-as ordenadamente em sua cesta de vime trançado somente em um sentido. Embrenha-se destemidamente dentro da Floresta até o Grande Carvalho Oculto, onde os psilocibes estão : no mais profundo cepo, bem no centro exato da Floresta, é ali e somente ali que eles crescem. Pega a foice curva, novamente profere a continuação das palavras rituais, faz o pequeno corte em sua mão e seu sangue rega a base do carvalho : que sua energia sirva de força e alimento a novos elementos, já que ele irá colher alguns, como tantos outros fizeram antes dele. Bem, talvez nem tantos assim, pensa entre divertido e ligeiramente enjoado, enquanto os negros cabelos cobrem-lhe a visão.

Sente o baque da energia ao fazer o corte, o sangue saindo e se esvaindo, ao mesmo tempo que se conecta magicamente ao Grande Carvalho : respira - ao menos tenta - controladamente para não desfalecer, enquanto a energia da união à Arvore do Ancião o toma por inteiro. E, intensa e rapidamente como veio ela se vai. Fortalecido e descansado, mais que intuitivamente suas mãos sabem quais psilocibes colher, e quantos : na contagem correta elas abandonam o campo, e ele silenciosamente agradece à Natureza que permitiu sua invasão ao seu refúgio mais secreto, e parte levando seu butim, sem nem uma vez olhar para trás. Porém, solidariamente, deixa sua semente sanguínea ali. Sangue e alma misturados na relva recém-revolvida, como um estranho e mágico feto do futuro que há de vir.

E vívido, rubro, um pequeno psilocibe semilanceata aponta nesse berço recém-construído.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Mal sentiu seu retorno ao Castelo, como nem percebeu o caminho que escolheu até as masmorras : sentia apenas o peso (responsabilidade?) do cesto na mão direita, enquanto caminhava como que se seus pés deslizassem suavemente em uma superfície aquosa. Sentia a força da magia que o envolvia mais e mais a cada momento, sabia que seu corpo havia sido bem preparado, e agora também sabia que sua união com o Grande Carvalho o guiaria corretamente até o final do ritual.

Retirou as vestes de colheita, lavou-se na água da chuva que mãos humanas não tocaram e secou-se com o pano de linho virgem, e foi com a foice cujo corte nunca havia sido usado que ele preparou as plantas, enquanto entoava ritmicamente os encantamentos. Sentia a resposta em seu sangue, sua alma vibrava cada nota, envolvia-se mais e mais com o ritual à medida que este prosseguia, e foi em estado de quase êxtase de levou a bebida acre e muito quente aos lábios ressequidos e tomou o primeiro grande gole.

Foi de olhos completamente turvos que forçou garganta e estômago a aceitarem o restante da beberragem.

Já bastante entontecido, ajoelhou-se como deveria, observando entre embevecido e inebriado as paredes de sua masmorra fecharem-se delicamente sobre ele, como se também elas vibrassem ao som que provinha de sua garganta.

E - como deveria - pacientemente esperou, ainda entoando em voz cada vez mais rascante e incerta o antigo cântico druida, uma parte distante de sua mente ora tentando apaziguar um estômago rebelde, ora tentando manter-se equilibrado.

E quando seu corpo já não mais respondia, um último ato de consciência mostrou-lhe a aproximação gelada das pedras que o envolveram, enquanto prosseguia ouvindo vozes que não a sua continuarem a entoar o cântico ancestral.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo

Psilocibes : Ahhh, todo mundo quer saber o que é, né ? Então tá : Psilocibes são cogumelos alucinógenos. :) Eles contém uma substância chamada psilocibina, droga alucinogéna que pode provocar o delírio; alguns são mortais. Lindo material para nosso Mestre das Poções, não ?

Psicocibe semilanceata é um dos mais venenosos cogumelos dessa espécie.


	2. Sul OU Fogo O que dizem as salamandras?

Sul (Fogo)

"É impossível compreender o presente sem que se conheça o passado".Goethe

_Solstício de Verão, Alban Heruin, a luz do Litoral. Sente claramente que seu corpo vibra harmonioso na - curta - vigília por toda a noite, à volta da fogueira do solstício, quando utiliza toda a magia da natureza para trabalhar em sua arena interior, lapidando e tentando fazer reais seus sonhos mais profundos. Rapidamente a luz irrompe, e com os demais druidas ele celebra a Cerimônia da Aurora que marca a hora do nascer do Sol em seu dia mais poderoso. Com o sol a pino, todos aparatavam para Stonehedge para a cerimônia do Meio Dia. É lá que tudo acontecerá, ele o sabe. Ele o sente. Ele o vê. Ele vê. _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Voltou à consciência graças ao som grotesco de uma gigantesca e rítmica batida em seus tímpanos, aliada a uma dor perfurante que varava de lado a lado o seu cérebro. Todo o universo tinha-se tornado tão espantosamente macroscópico que não sabia se gritava para que o mundo se calasse, ou se calava para sentir menos dor por ser parte do mundo. Enquanto sua tumultuada consciência oscilava entre tais extremos, seu estômago rebelou-se completamente e não aceitou por mais tempo o conteúdo pegajoso que já tinha suportado por tempo demais.

Conforme seu corpo em espasmos se aliviava dos restos da poção, as coisas começaram a voltar ao normal, e foi quase com prazer que sentiu que a batida em seus ouvidos amainou-se até retornar ao inaudível e costumeiro refluir do sangue em suas veias. Mas a cabeça ainda insistia em doer, parecendo atravessada por um ferro em brasa.

Arrastou-se até o chuveiro e foi com lábios ainda cerrados de dor que proferiu o feitiço que gerou o banho quente com um jato de água muito, muito forte. Aos poucos a água e o aroma do bom sabonete foram amainando o sofrimento, mas mesmo após a meia hora que ali ficou sob o jorro initerrupto a dor persistia fina e incômoda. Lembrava seus alunos, pensou enquanto suspirava resignado ao secar-se. Vestiu-se completamente e obrigou-se a limpar sua masmorra. Malditos cogumelos !

Respirando fundo, obrigou o corpo indisciplinado a buscar respostas. Mal distinguindo as letras abriu com sofreguidão o velho livro, avidamente buscando soluções para o que tinha passado naquela noite. Nada. Nem uma única palavra sobre aquilo, nada podia dizer-lhe se era verdade ou efeito de ter preparado erroneamente a poção. Sua fúria só era suplantada pela sua vontade de saber : a alta magia do solstício só podia ser feita uma vez ao ano, e ele não tinha paciência nem vida suficiente para esperar tanto. Isso se aquela visão se concretizasse. Isso se aquilo fosse verdade. Mas onde...

Albus.

- Bom dia, Severus. Parece que a noite não foi tão boa.

- Eu fiz o ritual.

- Ah... então foi você.

- Quem mais o faria ?

Arrogância e busca de conhecimento a qualquer preço, teu nome completo é Severus Snape, suspirou Dumbledore diante da lembrança dessa frase ouvida há tanto tempo... não concordara com seu emitente na época, mas havia momentos nos quais aquele que conheceu como menino (e que cresceu rápido e cedo demais, aliás como tantos, convenhamos) dava-lhe razões para quase concordar com ela.

- Realmente, uma boa colocação. Mas psilocibes não nascem somente na Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts, Severus. A magia druida do solstício não tem - e nem deve ter - um único dono.

- O que me leva ao próximo e nevrálgico ponto, caro Diretor : quanto daquilo é verdadeiro ?

Ele não tinha certeza, mas se alguém do mundo mágico já tinha tentado fazer aquilo (além de Tom Riddle, claro) esse alguém era Albus Percival Dumbledore. E - uma idéia dardejava seu dolorido cérebro insistentemente, depois da última frase deste - mais alguém que ele não conhecia. Ou preferia não pensar em quem seria.

- Bem, Severus... tudo e nada.

- Diretor, preciso de RESPOSTAS, ou não teria me submetido... àquilo se não buscasse respostas condizentes !

- Se busca respostas, Severus, deve ter paciência para obtê-las. E isso nenhum cogumelo, por mais mágico que seja, vai te dar. Paciência é uma virtude a ser conquistada.

- Estranha junção, virtude e Severus Snape, não acha, Diretor ?

- Sinceramente, meu caro Severus, eu apenas acho que você deva aproveitar o tempo e tomar um bom e reforçado café da manhã, enquanto eu termino algumas coisas urgentes. Venha ver-me novamente às dez horas.

_Café ? ARGHHHH !_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

Forçou seu estômago ainda sensível a aceitar pão puro e um pouco de suco de abóbora sem açúcar; precisava de algo que debelasse de vez aquela dor de cabeça irritante, e sabia que um bom chá de calomelanos iria resolver o problema do seu corpo, que se rebelava mais e mais a cada minuto. Mas para conseguir segurar o amargo chá precisaria que o estômago estivesse "forrado" com alguma coisa mais consistente que a água que descia tão bem. Felizmente não havia alunos ou aulas a dar, pois seria muito difícil para um professor ter de sair de dez em dez minutos da classe para obedecer aos desígnios da natureza em seu corpo. É, um bom e reforçado chá de calomelanos iria resolver, pensava enquanto empurrava mais um pedaço de pão para dentro da boca.

- Severus, parece que o expresso de Hogwarts te atropelou essa noite !

_Potter. _Tinha que ser ele a fazer a gracinha, sempre o eterno herói. E - Inferno Sangrento ! - porque em voz tão alta ?

- Mais ou menos isso. Tenham um bom dia.

Uma bomba de bosta de dragão dinamarquês que tivesse explodido no grande Salão não teria causado tanto espanto quanto aquela frase. Apenas após uns bons dez minutos que Snape tinha se levantado e saído que é alguém conseguiu articular algo.

- Que bicho mordeu o Snape ?

- Um dos grandes, Mione... ele NUNCA me desejou bom dia, a não ser no dia posterior ao que eu ganhei a Grande Batalha !

- Bem... tecnicamente ele não TE desejou bom dia...

- Ah, isso me deixa infinitamente mais tranquilo. Já imaginou se ele tivesse se tornado alguém mais sociável no Natal ? Eu ia correr para o quarto e escrever uma cartinha atrasada para o Papai Noel, implorando um presente.

- Quem é Papai Noel ?

- Ah, é uma figura mítica trouxa, Luna, ele é um velhinho de barbas brancas que traz presentes no Natal.

- Parece o Diretor.

- É, pensando bem, a imagem é mais ou menos a dele, mesmo. Já pensaram, Dumbledore de roupa vermelha e gorrinho, levando um pacote na masmorra do Snape e dizendo "Ho-ho-ho, Feliz Natal, Severus ! Você não foi um bom menino nesse ano que passou, aliás nunca foi, mas eu vou te dar um presentinho mesmo assim !" Hei, vamos ver o que temos embaixo da árvore ?

E enquanto todos gargalhavam e corriam (como os adolescentes que nunca deixaram de ser) para a maior das sete árvores que ornavam o Grande Salão, Luna terminava calmamente seu café da manhã, conversando de si para si :

- No solstício, o presente é estar presente, apenas. Ser presente, melhor ainda.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Calomelanos é Mercurius Dulcis, ou cloreto de mercúrio, um remédio homeopático usado ( entre outras aplicações) para...diarréia e para dominar a náusea. rs Eu sei que eu não presto, mesmo, viu ?


	3. Leste OU Ar Ventos do Continente

Leste (Ar)

_"Que arejem nossas almas os ventos do continente !"_

A gárgula de pedra , ao abrir-se, parecia estar rindo de sua tonalidade facial verde-sonserina. Se não tivesse tido a impetuosidade grifinória de ter vindo mais cedo falar com o diretor, certamente ele teria tido um dia solitário e pacífico : teria ficado em seus gélidos aposentos nas masmorras, deixado a natureza agir e passar aquele dia em paz, tentando estudar o maldito livro de "Antiga Magia Celta" para ver se achava quais as chaves para a sua visão.

Mas ele não tinha feito isso, tinha agido contrariamente a todo seu treinamento, a todo seu instinto de preservação adquirido ao longo de tantos anos de espionagem... e ali estava a rígida gárgula, esperando-o subir as escadas até os aposentos do diretor._"Inferno Sangrento, eu e minha sede de saber!", _pensava enquanto subia com o que restava de sua elegância até o gabinete do diretor.

Chegou e encontrou uma chávena de chá com cheiro bastante aprazível, já servida e magicamente aquecida, à frente de um bilhete :

_"Sírva-se, lhe fará bem. Volto assim que puder. Albus."_

Não reconheceu de imediato o chá, mas ao tomá-lo percebeu o afável sabor de Menta Piperita como nota principal. Seu estômago recebeu bem o chá, e degustá-lo já havia se tornado um prazer agradável quando - quase uma hora depois - o velho diretor chegou pela lareira.

- Perdoe-me, Severus, nem sempre somos nós a determinar a hora certa de nossos atos.

- Então, Albus, o que é a verdade, afinal ?

- Gosta de Salvador Dali, Severus ?

- Não quero respostas filosóficas à pergunta em si, Albus, quero apenas respostas ao ritual do solstício : o que vi é verdade ?

- O que é verdade, afinal, Severus ?

- Caro Albus, meu corpo ainda não se recuperou dessa aventura gastronômica nefasta, minha cabeça ainda ecoa lugubremente a cada palavra que escuta e preciso de dados objetivos para poder trabalhar com o que tenho; discussões metafísicas e ideológicas não irão me ajudar.

- Então, meu caro Severus, sugiro que você tome mais desse chá, mas em seus aposentos, até seu corpo se restabelecer. E não o derrame da xícara.

- Pelo visto, Diretor, acredita que minha mente é a xícara cheia que não aceita mais chá sem derramar. Afirmo-lhe que é o contrário.

- Mas seu corpo aceita com prazer mais chá, não, Severus ? Não acha interessante que o primeiro resultado do ritual do solstício seja a limpeza de seu corpo ? Apenas aceite, minha criança, apenas aceite... veja como seu corpo é sábio, e pelo menos uma vez na vida siga-o, ao invés de seu cérebro. Essa que ecoa e reverbera a cada palavra que é dita por outra pessoa, tirando-o de seu norte. Vou mandar Dobby levar mais chá a seus aposentos. Agora, perdoe-me que tenho de fazer algo urgente para o Ministério.

- Para o Ministério ?

- Bom chá, Severus.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

- Professor Snape, um momento !

_Ah, não ! Luna Lovegood, hoje, não !!! _

- Achei que iria gostar de receber isso no solstício. Tenha um bom dia.

- Uma pedra de toque ?

- Porque, você já tem uma ?

- Muitas.

- Tem mesmo ? Eu não sabia. Mas essa é meu presente. Feliz _Natal. _

E sem outra palavra ou mesmo esperar por uma retribuição ela voltou-se e seguiu pelo corredor, cantarolando uma música indecifrável e marcando o compasso com sua varinha. Como uma regente de um coro invisível.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Menta Piperita é hortelã.

Salvador Dali fez dois quadros intitulados "O que é a verdade, afinal?" um em 1936 e outro em 1947. Sugiro procurarem, dará uma boa idéia sobre verdades pessoais... :)

Pedra de toque é aquela pedra dura, em geral escura (como jaspe ou mesmo quartzo) que os joalheiros usam para testar a pureza de metais,através do efeito produzido pelo atrito entre os dois. Figurativamente,designa qualquer prova de verdade.


	4. Oeste OU Água Onde está o oceano? Nos me...

Oeste (água)

"Onde está o oceano? Nos meus olhos"

Seguiu cantando o cântico da Iluminação, esperando que este o alcançasse. Estava difícil para ele entregar-se à parte final do ritual, para dizer o mínimo. Que ele era cabeça-dura era público e notório, mas que não enxergasse o que estava bem sob seus olhos já era demais.

Ou ele não era digno do ritual.

Bem, se não fosse digno, teria morrido antes de acordar, pensou dando de ombros enquanto caminhava pelos corredores até sua sala de aula. Como todos os outros. Esperava que pelo menos dessa vez alguém fosse bem sucedido, e internamente torcia pelo antigo professor. Ele podia ter milhares de defeitos - e fazia questão de mostrá-los todos, sem exceção, sempre que podia - mas não se podia dizer que tenacidade fosse um deles.Não, não em Severus Snape. Então, era esperar, e auxiliar do jeito que pudesse.

Tirou a varinha de trás da orelha e começou a preparar a matéria para as aulas após o feriado; seus queridos alunos iriam voltar ainda mais desatentos do que sempre, e era preciso ter algumas surpresas já prontas. Tudo para manter o nível das aulas, pensou enquanto coloria os diversos pergaminhos que estavam sobre sua mesa.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Mesmo a contragosto,tinha que admitir que Dumbledore estava certo : ficar em seu quarto, apenas apreciando o chá de Menta comodamente recostado em sua poltrona o fazia sentir-se melhor, e por conseguinte pensar mais claramente. Tinha desistido de tentar descobrir através da lógica sobre a sua visão : ou acreditava nela, ou não. Dessa vez, a lógica não traria a resposta.

Enquanto pensava, sorvia seu chá em pequenas quantidades e passeava com os dedos na pedra-de-toque que Luna Lovegood tinha lhe dado : sentia que seu corpo finalmente estava retornando ao normal, e permitia-se acompanhar calmamente com os olhos suas faixas e manchas.Era uma pedra de jaspe, igual a tantas outras usadas para o mesmo fim, mas...era diferente. Sentia que seu toque era extremamente macio, e que era extremamente bela de se olhar. Talvez, afinal, os efeitos do ritual tivessem começado a fazer efeito. Sentia-se mais atento, mais...presente dentro de si mesmo. Talvez fosse apenas isso. Talvez fosse muito mais. Enquanto isso, desvendava os vales e colinas de sua pedra-de-toque.

E viu.

E compreendeu.

E ele não havia comprado, nem preparado nada para Luna Lovegood. Nada tão significativo quanto o que ela lhe dera.

Tinha de corrigir isso rapidamente. Muito, muito rapidamente. E sem mais demora ou dúvida, levantou-se e aqueceu um caldeirão. Ela merecia um presente à altura do que ela tinha lhe proporcionado, pensou enquanto picava transversalmente a artemísia para sua nova poção.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jaspe : Poderoso nas curas em geral, com especial impacto sobre o corpo físico. Incentiva o sentido do olfato. Auxilia contra o vômito.

Artemísia : uma das plantas sagradas utilizadas no ritual do solstício do verão.


	5. A Rosa dos Ventos

Pontos Cardeais ou Rosa dos Ventos

_"eu sou a rosa dos ventos, mas a direção é sua"_

- Lo... Luna ?

- Sim, professor Snape ?

- Se me tratar assim, também vou tratá-la por professora Lovegood.

- Como preferir, professor Snape.

- Porque você é uma professora.

- É, eu sou, não sou ?

- Aliás, é uma Mestra.

- Tudo por causa de um presente banal, "mais uma" pedra-de-toque ?

- Minha cara Luna, ambos sabemos que não foi apenas "mais uma". E, antes de prosseguirmos nossa real conversa, meu presente para você : feliz Natal, Luna.

- Você já tinha me dado um presente neste Natal.

- Este não é um presente de Natal, é o meu presente.

E sem mais palavras entregou o colar com a meia-lua que havia preparado da forma antiga, com toda a reverência, para a Grã-Sacerdotisa.

Pois ele sabia.

E então ela soube.

E sorriu.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Severus. Abençoado sejas, Severus Snape, Senhor da Verdade.

- Abençoada sejas, Luna Lovegood, Senhora da Magia.

E, de longe, observando com carinho aqueles seus dois alunos tão especiais que se davam as mãos em comunhão mais íntima que se casados fossem, Dumbledore acariciava as rubras penas de sua adorada Fenix, enquanto cantarolava, quase com ritmo,um hino em honra à Grande Deusa.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

O ritual do solstício de verão é uma das tradições wicca mais lindas de se conhecer, pois resume quase todo o conhecimento em um único ritual : para conhecê-lo eu sugiro uma pesquisa com "ritual solsticio verao". Não quer pesquisar ? Então vai direto em confissoesdabruxa ponto blogs ponto sapo ponto pt barra arquivo barra 187912 ponto html

E boa diversão.

Não, eu não errei ao desejar feliz ano novo para o Snape. O Solstício aqui representado (Yule) indica o o nascimento do novo ano, segundo a tradição wicca.

"Possa a estrada abrir-se para receber-te.May the road rise up to meet you.

Possa o vento sempre estar às tuas costas.May the wind always be at your back.

Possa a luz solar aquecer-te a face,May the sun shine warm upon your face,

e a chuva caia suavemente sobre teus campos.and rains fall soft upon your fields.

E até que nos encontremos de novo, And until we meet again,

Possa Deus tê-lo na palma de Sua mão. "May God hold you in the palm of His hand

Abençoado sejas, leitor.Blessed Be !


End file.
